Dress You Up
by H20loo
Summary: Part of the Visitors Universe. The twins decide what the Goshen-Possible family will be for Halloween this year.


A/N: You can blame this one on the Halloween playlist on my iPhone. :)

Shego looked down at herself and sighed. Never in a million years did she ever think that she would be wearing this, but her nine year-old twins had seen an old family photograph, and they had insisted that she, Kim, their older sister Annie, and themselves had to dress up like the picture. And so Shego found herself in the blue and black mottled uniform of Hego, while Kim had stolen one of her old uniforms to become Shego. Annie by necessity had become Mego, and the twins, most appropriately, were the Wegos. "And why couldn't I have just been myself?" she asked in affectionate exasperation.

"I look better in your old suit," Kim explained with a flirtatious twinkle in her eye as she adjusted her black wig and applied her dark black eye shadow.

Shego's eyebrow arched and her eyes took on a wicked twinkle of their own. "No, Princess, you definitely look better _out_ of it," she decided, snagging Kim by the waist and drawing her into a warm embrace.

Kim smiled as Shego's arms went around her. "Well, since you are doing this for our girls, you can peel me out of it later," she promised.

Shego grinned. "I'm going to hold you to that," she said seductively and reached down to kiss Kim.

The kiss was just getting interesting when a loud whine of embarrassment emanated from the doorway. "Ew! Kissing!" Lilly and Juliet -aka Surprise- said in unison, and their mothers broke apart with a resigned sigh.

"You should be thankful that your mothers still want to kiss each other," Shego informed them even as they pretended to gag, and Kim chuckled before letting Shego go.

"Not so fast, Pumpkin," Shego reprimanded, reaching out and snagging Kim again. "Your costume isn't quite finished yet."

Kim looked down at herself and then back up at Shego. "I thought I looked pretty good," she said in puzzlement.

"You _look_ good, but there is something missing if you are really going to be part of Team Go," Shego replied with a smirk. She probed around Kim's collarbone and smiled when she felt the amulet in its usual place. Knowing that it was now safe, Shego lit herself up completely, enveloping her and Kim in a brilliant green flame.

Kim immediately understood. "Ah, now I see," she said, feeling Shego's energy rush through her. "I have to have the glow to go with the show, hm?"

"If you're going to be me, you might as well go all the way, Princess," Shego answered affectionately.

"The first time you did this we were tied together and kissing," Kim reminded her as her arms went around Shego's neck.

"Yeah, but that time we didn't have the 'ew, kissing!' twins as an audience," Shego replied, glancing over at the twins who were awestruck at their Mama's show of power.

"True," Kim allowed. "But I'm still going to steal one. I am supposed to be you after all." She smiled and kissed her wife, feeling Shego smile into their kiss in return.

"Annie! They're kissing again!" the twins whined when their purple-clad older sister came into the room.

"Yeah, they do that," Annie said unconcernedly, a bastion of wisdom at her advanced age of eleven. "It's time to go, you two," she said with pre-teenaged exasperation.

Breaking apart again, Kim sighed and put her forehead to Shego's. "Is she really that close to becoming a teenager?" she asked wistfully.

"Unfortunately, yes, Pumpkin," Shego confirmed reluctantly, slowly extinguishing her glow. She separated from Kim and looked expectantly at her wife. Kim got the hint and held up her fingertips, allowing a bit of the power she felt thrumming through her body to escape in a green burst of light. Shego nodded. "Good," she commented. "Now you are ready. Are you two ready to go?" she asked the twins.

"Yes!" they insisted, almost shouting in their impatience.

"Okay, okay," Shego muttered and Kim led the way out of the bedroom. They all trooped downstairs and Chula raised his head from the couch.

"You get to stay here tonight, boy," Kim told him, stroking his head as they went past. He pouted a bit before putting his head back down on the couch.

"Lazy bum," Shego chastised good-naturedly as she closed the entryway door behind them.

The girls made their way to the car, but Kim shook her head and headed for the sidewalk. "We're walking tonight, girls," she explained. "Your Mama and I figured we could so some trick-or-treating on the way." The Goshen-Possible girls were never going to turn down candy, so they quickly abandoned the car and came to stand by their Mom. Shego joined them and off they went in the general direction of their Grandma Anne and Grandpa James' house.

They had barely gotten to the first house when a menacing figure dressed in a dark purple cloak and red jumpsuit blocked their path. "At last I have found you, Team Go!" he cackled, spreading his arms wide to brandish his cloak and turning his head to show his beak-like nose. "Now I will have my revenge!"

The girls looked up at him in shock, but before fear could overtake them, they recognized the kindly eyes behind the makeup. All three of them smiled before getting into back into character. "We will never surrender, Aviarius!" Lilly declared, and the three of them gleefully rushed their Grandpa Archie.

Archie wrestled with them spiritedly before giving up in the most dramatic way possible. "No! No!" he cried, putting his hands above his head as he flopped to the ground. "I am defeated!" he gasped as he closed his eyes.

"Easy there, Dad," Shego muttered under her breath after Archie's hard fall to the ground. "You aren't as young as you used to be." Archie broke character long enough to wink at her and the girls, and the girls broke character long enough to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. He smiled at them and then closed his eyes again.

"Well, it looks like your 'villain' has been taken care of," Kim decided. "Why don't we go get some candy?" she offered, pointing to the nearest house with a porchlight on. The girls nodded and dashed away, and Shego helped her dad up.

"See you at the party, Princess," Archie said with a smile before heading off to a car waiting on the street. Lottie honked and waved at Kim and Shego before she and Archie drove off.

The girls returned and trick-or-treating went smoothly for the next few houses, until suddenly they were surrounded by cold and all of their trick or treat bags were snatched away by unseen hands. The girls shrieked and tried to grab them back, but the bags floated away from them and a soft, taunting chuckle could be heard. It wasn't too hard for the girls to figure out who they were dealing with this time, and they looked at each other with small grins on their faces. The grins dissolved into frowns within a few moments, though, as all three of them realized they didn't exactly know how to subdue two ghosts they couldn't see.

Finally it was Surprise that had an idea. Going to the nearest lawn, she carefully dug out a handful of soil. Using her plasma powers, she felt the energy in the environment around her and let the dirt ball fly when she felt something familiar. The trick-or-treat bags dropped to the ground, and a stammering cough could be heard.

"Now see here, that is rather unsporting," Mim sputtered, becoming visible as she coughed up some dirt.

"Then you shouldn't have become solid and stolen our candy, Moaning Mim," Surprise countered.

"And maybe you should not taunt people that can sneak up on you, little miss," Sheila answered, unexpectedly becoming solid and wrapping her arms around her third-generation doppelganger from behind.

Surprise snuggled back into the cold yet affectionate embrace before she realized she was supposed to be fighting it. "Let me go, Grey Lady!" she insisted belatedly, and Kim and Shego fought to hide their smiles.

Lilly came to her rescue then, dogpiling the ghost as best she could. Sheila remained solid to give them a sporting chance and soon they forced her to surrender. "I yield!" Sheila said, throwing her hands up into the air. "The candy is yours." She faded from view and the twins felt her cold, ghostly kisses on her forehead as she left.

When she left, they turned their attention back to Mim, who feinted towards the candy bags before another dirt ball came flying her way courtesy of Annie. She dodged it and sent a mock-scathing look towards them all. "Very well, you have won this round, Team Go, but we will be back!" she promised before fading out to follow Sheila.

The girls high-fived one another at their latest victory and the trick-or-treating resumed without incident. They slowly but surely made their way to the Possibles' house, and just as they were about to turn on their street, two robots blocked their path. "We have you at last, Team Go!" a voice boomed, and the girls could have sworn it sounded an awful lot like their Uncle Tim. The girls handed their candy bags off to their mothers and rushed in, using their plasma and well-placed kicks to try and subdue their mechanized opponents.

Kim looked up to see her brothers crouched in a tree, and she noted how they exaggerated the efficacy of the girls' blows and took care not to let their robots do any sort of damage to their adored nieces. The fight went on for several minutes until the robots at last lay prone on the street. "Curse you, Team Go!" one of the robots said brokenly before it and its companion deactivated.

The girls retrieved their trick-or-treat bags from their moms and turned on to their grandparents' street. Most of the porchlights were on and they hit every one, so that by the time they made it to the Possibles', their bags were bulging with candy. Kim, Shego and their girls turned up the path to the front door, but they were stopped by a group of five colorfully-dressed superheroes blocking the door.

"Stop, Imposters!" Hego ordered, using his best pompous-windbag voice. " _We_ are the real Team Go!"

Shego looked over her dorky, yet incredibly sweet brothers who had squeezed themselves into their old uniforms for the sake of her daughters. She smiled affectionately at them and they smiled back before turning their attention to the girls.

"You aren't the real Team Go," Lilly retorted. "You don't even have a Shego!"

"Yes, we do!" the Wegos contradicted, and sure enough, at the back of the group was a figure dressed in a green jumpsuit.

Kim and Shego glanced at each other before studying "Shego". The real Shego's eyes widened and she smirked when she realized who it was. "I can't believe they got my mom to put on the suit," she said, wryly incredulous.

"Our girls managed to get you to put on Hego's suit," Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, we're all whipped," Shego conceded and Kim laughed.

With five people to "fight", the girls refused to let their mothers sit this one out, so Kim and Shego waded into the fray. They all had a good time tickling and wrestling with one another until Shego's brothers and mom had exhausted themselves and gave up. They ceremoniously handed over their eyemasks to the other Team Go, and the girls proudly put them on. Kim and Shego helped everyone off the ground and they went to the door to ring their grandparents' doorbell.

Anne answered the door. "James, come quick! It's the victorious Team Go!" she announced. Mr. Dr. Possible came rushing into the living room and swept his little victors up for a hug. They giggled at his antics before he set them down and the Halloween party began in earnest.

The party lasted for several hours as food was served, games were played and the children consumed more candy than was probably good for them. Finally about 11, the girls simply could not keep their eyes open any longer and Kim and Shego said their goodnights, borrowing one of James and Anne's cars to get their girls home.

Once they were back at the Mansion, Kim and Shego carefully undressed their girls, put them into their nightgowns and tucked them into their beds. After a soft kiss goodnight, they headed back to their own bedroom. Kim sighed tiredly and took off the wig. Her hand searched for the zipper of her jumpsuit, only to be stopped when Shego found the zipper first. "I believe you said I could peel you out of this," Shego reminded Kim with a sultry purr, and suddenly Kim wasn't all that tired anymore.

"So I did," Kim admitted with a contented sigh, and Shego chuckled seductively as the jumpsuit began to slide from Kim's skin.


End file.
